


attention

by justjoy



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Gen, Kid!POV, One Shot, look at these tags seriously, tantei-kun is despicable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-07
Updated: 2013-05-07
Packaged: 2017-12-10 17:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/788245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjoy/pseuds/justjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why opt for the easy way when you can have the interesting one?</p><p>(Or, how Kaitou Kid was trounced by a seven-year-old. Well, almost.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	attention

**Author's Note:**

> (come say hi on [tumblr](http://presumenothing.tumblr.com)!)
> 
> Mostly crack fic that may or may not be just a little OOC, all in the name of good fun and a plot bunny that wouldn't leave me in peace to study.
> 
> Standard disclaimer applies.

Kaitou Kid landed on the rooftop, and immediately decided that he didn’t like what he was seeing.

Snow-white doves flocked around their new favourite human, the status having been carefully cultivated over weeks of bribes, treats, and doubtlessly dirty tricks.

 _His_ doves.

 _The traitors_ , Kid decided sulkily, fully prepared to launch into a rightful tirade against the very one behind this underhanded act, the evil mastermind himself -

“You know, tantei-kun,” said Edogawa Conan in a perfect imitation of Kid, “if you’d just wanted my attention, there are far easier ways of getting it.”

Perfect imitation, of course, if he had gone and inhaled his weight in helium in order to emulate the more undesirable characteristics of a squeaky ragdoll.

“Oh, really?” the detective continued, his voice dropping two full octaves to its natural, dry-as-a-desert tone. “I hadn’t noticed.” 

Kid couldn’t help it - he gaped for twelve full seconds before his brain abruptly caught up with him, and he flounced down with a huff, cape billowing dramatically about him before settling on the roof. It was practically the only thing being obligingly predictable tonight, because even his words appeared to have failed him. 

The Kaitou Kid, _speechless_. 

Hakuba would have a field day. 

Kid took a few moments to contemplate that, and came to one deeply profound conclusion. 

“I hate you, tantei-kun,” he muttered. 

Glaring at the detective wasn’t likely to have much effect, so Kid glared at a dove that had chosen this very moment to coo, the eloquent expression conveying the full extent of his disappointment in this grievous betrayal of trust to an enemy. 

The double-crossing feather-brain continued to preen its feathers, clearly unaffected. 

And Edogawa Conan smiled, brimming with cheerful innocence as he shrugged.

“Tell the doves that.”


End file.
